For Her Sake
by Solarking
Summary: A ruler tormented by her past, a lone boy who never should have existed, these two souls must now face a new crisis that threatens all of GameIndustri. With the shadows of the past threatening the future, the two have to learn to discard their pain and fight for the sake of each other. Post MK 2 Conquest Ending, Nepgear X OC. Rated M for dark themes, language and sexual content.


Hello everyone, Solarking here with my first Hyperdimension Neptunia story, For Her Sake. Now this story will take place after the controversial Conquest ending. I felt like I wanted to try a story that takes place after that, because I thought it would be interesting. Now this will be a Nepgear X OC story, and that OC is a male CPU, you can find more detailed information about him on my profile page. This story will have themes from Victory, namely the Seven Sages and the CPU Memory Discs. Also the story is in third person, I will notify when it's first person, and who's POV it is. Otherwise I hope you enjoy the story. I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia; I do own my OC and plot.

CH 1: Born from Despair

Welcome to GameIndustri a place filled with videogame references and parodies, a world quite unlike any you have ever seen. GameIndustri, a place ruled by a single person, the CPU of Planeptune named Nepgear. During a great crisis Nepgear emerged to save the day at the cost of many lives, all for the greater good, or at least that's what it seemed like. Because of her actions she was able to turn GameIndustri into a utopia by merging the nations of Planeptune, Leanbox, Lowee and Lastation. A single nation ruled by a single CPU instead of four nations each ruled by a different CPU, the people only needed to look towards one person for direction. However as Arfoire, the Great Deity of Sin had said in her final breath, how long would the peace last, was it really only a matter of time till GameIndustri fell into chaos again, or worse? The citizens remained blissfully unaware of Nepgear's sins, playing their games as if nothing had happened. Political unrest no longer existed in people's eyes, however, they were unaware of the truth, and that truth could threaten the entire nation.

Unknown Location:

In the little known nation of Eden, a group known as the Seven Sages was holding a strategy meeting.

"Alright is everyone here yet?" A little at named Pirachu asked impatiently

"Of course not, if everyone were here we would've started already," Copypaste yelled out.

"When is this meeting going to start, I want to get back to my paperwork," Mr. Badd said pushing his glasses up.

"Sorry I'm late everyone!" A silver haired lady shouted as she ran into the room. Rei was the head of the group and this was the very first time all of them were gathered in a single place together, instead of just one or two people.

"Rei, it's about time you showed up you kept us waiting," A little girl named Abnes whined.

"Don't you know it's rude to keep a lady waiting?" Anonydeath asked. Anonydeath was the oddball of the group seeing himself as a little girl, which creeped some of the others out.

"Sorry Anonydeath, um I was late because uh, well, uh we may have a problem," Rei stuttered out.

"Uh-oh this doesn't bode well," Pirachu muttered.

"Be quiet rat, let Rei speak."

"Listen Copypaste, my name is Pirachu, not rat."

"Both of you shush, I wanna hear this!" Abnes shouted out.

"Calm down Abnes, Rei will elaborate on what the problem is, so I may get back to my work," Mr. Badd said.

"Okay, so the problem, it's a kind of big problem, okay um well to put it plainly, and the pod we were going to open is gone," As Rei said this, an awkward silence engulfed the room.

"You have got to be kidding me, do you men Res' pod?" Mr. Badd asked.

"Um yes."

"So the one person who could help us achieve our goals is missing," Copypaste muttered

"Ohh, that is bad, I could just shriek," Anonydeath whined.

"All of you are so incompetent; you can't even keep tabs on a guy sleeping in a pod!" Abnes whined.

"So what happened to him then," Copypaste asked Rei.

"Uh well, maybe he awoke prematurely and went off on his own," Rei mumbled

"Unless, do you think someone had found his pod," Pirachu asked.

"Uh, maybe."

"Well that's just great, what do we do," Mr. Badd asked.

"Oh, I have an idea, how about we send someone to go search for him, how about Abnes and Pirachu," Anonydeath suggested.

"What the hell Anony, why are you picking on me?" Pirachu complained.

"Does it matter, we need people to go search for him," Mr. Badd said.

"Fine, we'll go, come on Pirachu," Abnes said as she led him out of the room.

"So, is the meeting over Rei?" Copypaste asked.

"Yes it is Copypaste, you may all leave."

"Good, I can finally resume my paperwork," Mr. Badd said as he left.

"So another meeting without food, just great," Anonydeath whined as he and the others left.

Meanwhile in the Virtual Forest:

A lone teenage boy walked down the long dirt path taking in the scenery as he walked along. He had spiky green hair, slightly pale white skin with a muscular build and brown eyes. He was wearing a black muscle shirt with a long red trench coat, white slacks and black combat boots. The boy, Res, had recently awoken from stasis and was still wondering how much GameIndustri had changed during the time he was sealed away. He had remembered he was sealed away by a group called the Seven Sages and that he was raised by them, but he had no idea where they were, or why they sealed him away. He also remembered he was a CPU, a male CPU. He had recalled that CPUs were usually female, except for him. As the only male CPU, maybe even the only one in history he stuck out, whether for better or worse. Two Oracles by the names of Histoire and Kei had woken him up but they did not explain much, instead telling him to head to the Planeptune Basilicom when he was ready.

"Hey, hold on a second there," Res turned around to see a small girl following him.

"Who are you?" Res asked.

"My name is Abnes, I'm a member of the Seven Sages, and I need you to come with me."

"Sorry kid, I'm not interested, I have somewhere to be," Res said as he turned back around and continued down the path.

"Hey, don't just brush me off like that, hey stop ignoring me!" Abnes wailed as she began to follow Res.

"Why are you still following me kid, I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Yes you will, and I'm not a kid!" Abnes yelled in frustration

"Yes you are, and where do you want me to go with you anyway?" Res asked.

"To the other members of the Seven Sages, they're expecting you."

"Hmm, so you're with the Seven Sages, maybe I'll pay them a visit, but right now I have somewhere else to be," Res said.

"Gah, stop being so stubborn, the others will be pissed if I don't bring you to them."

"Sorry, not my problem," Res said bluntly.

"Fine, you know what, if you won't go with me willingly, then I'll force you."

"Really, how so?"

"The others gave me some backup, like this!" Abnes shouted as a giant dragon appeared.

"Wait, a dragon, hold on a second!" Res shouted suddenly.

"What is it now?" Abnes asked with a huff.

"Why the hell do I have to fight a dragon already, the story just started!"

"So what?"

"Kid, have you ever even played an RPG before, this is ignoring the chain of progressive difficulty, at this early on it should be a Dogoo, or a Sunflowery, or a frog in a cardboard box, not a freaking dragon!" Res complained.

"What's your point?"

"My point is that I shouldn't have to fight such a powerful monster, all RPGS have that progression where you start off fighting rats, and then eventually fight things like wyverns, well except for that one game where they had you fight wyverns immediately, but nevertheless this is bull."

"Look, I don't care about this supposed progressive difficulty thing, either come along with me or fight the dragon!" Abnes snapped.

"Fine, if I can't sneak past it like one normally would I'll fight it, time to screw the chain of progression!" Res shouted as he dashed towards the dragon.

Armed with his gauntlets Res began striking the dragon full force, each punch stronger than the last. His attacks seemed to do some damage but not enough.

"Damn, can I really take down a dragon by myself?" Res asked himself as he started to dodge the dragon's swipes. The dragon packed a serious punch and managed to catch Res off guard slashing him and sending him flying.

"You know what, fine I can't lose to Puff the Magic Dragon," Res spat as he slowly got back up and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, let's get this party started, It's Morphing Time!" Res shouted as he entered HDD. A bright light enveloped him and then slowly faded. Res' spiky green hair turned sky blue and his eyes turned a glowing bright blue. He was now wearing a black bodysuit like armor with spaulders and metallic greaves for boots. The black body suit had red streaks going across and he had huge phoenix like wings on his back.

"Alright you stupid dragon, let's get this party started!" Res said as he flew towards the dragon.

Meanwhile, a little farther behind:

Nepgear was walking through the Virtual Forest trying to clear her mind. She had just been to Lowee checking in on its current state and was headed back towards Planeptune. Every time she went to Lowee her heart felt heavy as memories of Rom, Ram and Blanc jumped around in her head. She missed the CPU Twins, as well as Blanc, but they weren't coming back. Mina still saw her as some sort of monster, and to make things worse, Chika came up with some crazy theory that she killed the other CPUs so she could run the show and rule over everyone, which was crazy. Since the merge everything seemed peaceful and GameIndustri was prosperous as a whole. However, Nepgear had been recently getting reports of a supposed new nation called Eden, but much about it was still unknown. Nepgear was sure she even passed by it, but even if that was so, she could not tell if Eden would be a possible threat, as some citizens of Lowee seemed to believe. It was unclear as to who founded it, but that answer would come with time and investigations.

Nepgear continued down the path until she heard a large roar from ahead in the distance. She quickly picked up the pace until she reached a clearing. She saw a giant dragon being attacked by a teenage boy with spiky blue hair in a black bodysuit with red streaks, large wings and a pair of gauntlets each with a blade attached to the side. Nepgear couldn't believe what she was seeing, considering the boy's armor and wings, he appeared to be a CPU. The boy seemed to be holding his own against the dragon, but it seemed like he couldn't beat it alone. Perhaps out of instinct, Nepgear rushed to where the boy was fighting.

"Hey are you okay?" Nepgear shouted as she ran towards the teen that backed away from the dragon to looks towards her.

"Get out of here, it's too dangerous!" The boy shouted towards Nepgear.

"Wait, I'm a CPU too, let me help!"

"If you are a CPU then transform and give me a hand," The boy said as he signaled for Nepgear to join him. Nodding her head Nepgear entered HDD mode (A/N: For Nepgear's HDD mode I'm using her Lilac MK2 processor set) and joined the boy.

"Alright, let's take this dragon down and then we talk," Nepgear said.

"Agreed, let's do this!" The duo flew towards the dragon weapons at the ready.

The blunette reached the dragon first and unleashed a barrage of strike with his blade gauntlets pummeling the dragon until ending it with an uppercut. Nepgear took this as her chance to rush in and start slashing the dragon while it was staggered. The combination of the attacks seemed to do the trick as the dragon seemed to take a chunk of damage. Almost instantly the dragon began swiping at the duo in a frenzy pushing them back.

"Do a barrel roll!"

"Roger!" Nepgear shouted as the two rolled out of the way of the dragon's claws. Once the dragon seemed to slow down, the two charged at it again and began to pummel it some more.

"I think it's time I finish this up!" The boy said as he jumped into the air. He repeatedly pummeled the dragon from in the air before flying above it and diving down with his fists forward.

"Diving Fists!" He shouted as he crashed down onto the dragon fists first, delivering a massive impact. The dragon roared out before disappearing as the boy landed on the ground panting. Nepgear quickly ran over to him with a worried face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, *pant* I think so, this was my first fight in years so I'm nowhere near what I used to be."

"I see, but as long as you're okay, I'm Nepgear, who are you?"

"Res, and thanks for the assistance Nepgear, I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't shown up."

"Res, are you really a CPU?"

"I am, I know it's hard to believe since I'm a guy, but it's true."

"So what's you divine name then?" Nepgear asked.

"Blue Heart, anyway I'm going to jack out of HDD mode now," Res said as he de-transformed. Once the light was gone, Nepgear got a good look at what he normally looked like, spiky light green hair, big brown eyes and a muscular body that made her cheeks redden.

"So your hair is normally green?"

"Yes it is, natural by the way," Res said as Nepgear de-transformed as well.

"Res, I had no idea that there was a male CPU." Nepgear said.

"Yeah, I don't blame you for being surprised, it is weird considering that all CPU's have been female."

"How come I've never heard of you before, your name doesn't sound familiar."

"I was in stasis for quite some time, no idea how long though, I haven't had time to make myself known or anything like that, at least not yet." Res responded.

"Do you know why you were put in stasis in the first place?" Nepgear asked.

"No I don't, that's something I'd like to find out, though I imagine I was put in for a specific reason, which I hope to find out."

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll find out the reason soon enough."

"I hope so Nepgear, anyway, I'm headed towards Planeptune, what about you?" Res asked Nepgear.

"That's where I'm headed towards."

"Ah, are you Planeptune's CPU then?" Res asked.

"I am, I was just in Lowee on business and was headed back towards the Planeptune Basilicom when I came across you."

"So, do you mind if I join you Nepgear, since we're both heading to the Basilicom?"

"Of course you can come along, it'll be better than traveling alone."

"Good, so now how about we head to Planeptune." Res said.

"Sure, and then Histoire and I will explain everything."

"Good, so are we gonna fast travel or what?"

"Do you want to?" Nepgear asked.

"Hmm, maybe we should take the scenic route for now," Res commented.

"Okay then let's go." Nepgear said as the two resumed their journey through the forest. Thw two walked along in a comfortable silence until Res decide to break it.

"So Nepgear, what's your divine name?" Res asked.

"Purple Heart, how come you ask?"

"Oh, just curious, and since I told you mine I wanted to know yours, it makes sense based on your hair color." Res answered.

"I guess your Blue Heart because your hair is blue in HDD mode right?"

"Correct, Blue Heart has a good ring to it too, at least that's what I think." Res answered.

"Res, do you remember anything from before you were put into stasis?" Nepgear asked.

"I do, but it's nothing too exciting, I was pretty sheltered by my parents, never really asked why though they kept saying I was going to be very important one day."

"Well being a CPU is pretty important, even if you don't have a nation to rule," Nepgear answered.

"That's true, by the way, what's it like ruling a nation?"

"It gets pretty tiring as you'd probably guess, and it can be hard trying to please everyone. But it's worth it in the end," Nepgear said. I could tell she seemed a bit sad saying that but I didn't want to pry too much so I let it slide.

"I was just curious for when I get to rule a nation, because I mean what does a CPU do with no nation to rule or even help rule?" Res asked out loud.

"I never thought about that before, it's a good question though Res."

"I don't know why I asked that, I mean I can't even began to come up with an answer for myself, maybe I shouldn't think about I guess."

"It is very insightful though Res," Nepgear said trying to reassure him.

"True, kind of depressing though so let's not dwell on it and head to Planeptune."

"Okay let's hurry up then," Nepgear said as the two began to hurry down the path towards Planeptune and the start of their new adventure.

Okay, that's it for this chapter; all of the chapters will be about this long or longer, just because this is a side project to my other main stories. The fight scenes will be longer in the future; this one was just there to introduce Nepgear and Res to each other. Otherwise hope you enjoyed it and remember to review, favorite and follow and I'll see you all next time. Solarking jacking out.


End file.
